Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories
Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Also known as Volume 10 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring eight fourth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Episodes # Granpuff - Thomas tells his friends Toby, Percy and Duck, the story of how Duke won the name Granpuff. Duke also has a story to tell, of how a cheeky little engine called Smudger got too big for his rails. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor began an adventurous journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint, but Thomas warns him to slow down by telling him the story of Duke and how he clung on to Falcon like a Bulldog and pulled him to safety when he came off the track and nearly fell down the mountainside. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tired old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # Trucks - Sir Handel did not like working at the mine, he did not like the trucks and they did not like him. He tricks Peter Sam into doing all his work but things do not turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Home at Last - Skarloey was delighted when he arrived home from the menders. Peter Sam told him all about Duncan and his Rock 'n' Rolling. Skarloey was called to the rescue and got to meet Duncan sooner than he thought. # Rock 'n' Roll - Rusty has been working on the line while Skarloey was away at the menders. Duncan ignores Rusty's warning about a broken section of line and he is soon rocking 'n' rolling along the rails! # Special Funnel - A strong wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel brings disaster, but Peter Sam is given a very special new funnel. Trivia *An early release of this video in the UK included an early soundtrack that sometimes lacked certain music or sound effects present in later UK releases and international releases. *In this early UK release, Michael Angelis' narration is different in three ways: **He could be heard 'inhaling' whilst recording the narration, giving it a "raw" sound. In later releases, these inhalations were edited out and are no longer present. **Some of his lines were heard earlier or later than in his re-recordings. **Some lines in his narration in this video were later re-recorded for other releases. *The title card of the VHS was not used in the early UK version of the VHS. *Later UK copies were rereleased by VCI in 1995. *This was the first UK Thomas VHS to feature the 1995 VCI Carnival Promo, although it's only seen on the later prints. *The front cover of the UK and New Zealand release features an image from Four Little Engines. *The front cover of the Australian release feature an image from Gallant Old Engine. *It is usually thought that the Australian release was released 6 months before the actual date due to a incorrect copyright date of 1995 on the back cover. Gallery UK VHS Gallery File:Rock'n'Rollandotherstories.PNG|UK front cover File:Rock'n'RollandotherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|UK back cover and spine File:Rock'n'RollandotherstoriesOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK tape File:Rock'n'Rollandotherstoriestitlecard.jpg|UK Title Card AUS/NZ VHS Gallery File:RocknRollandotherStoriesAUS.jpg|Australian cover File:RocknRollandotherStoriesAUSbackcoverspine.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:Ausseason4VHSinlay.jpg|Australian inner sleeve File:RocknRollandotherStoriesAUStape.jpg|Australian tape File:RockNRollNZCover.jpg|New Zealand cover File:RockNRollNZSpineandBack.jpg|New Zealand back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video